Pirates Versus Ninjas
by PhantomR
Summary: Yeah, even I'm not sure how this spawned from my brain...but yeah, read it. Chapter 2 of what was supposed to be a oneshot, go figure
1. Chapter 1

Ok... even _I_ don't know how I cam up with this... but I was in the shower so I blame the uranium in the water. (I live near a military base, so even if they don't admit it, there is uranium.)

(Yeah, ffn hates the breaks)

Tsunade was sipping sake at her desk, looking out of her window. She had mountains of paperwork she should be doing, but wasn't. Which was the norm. She was just taking a break, shes get on it in a minute or two... or twenty.

Shizune walked into the room holding a folder. Tsunade gulped down the rest of her sake and hid the bottle under her desk, pretending to be working. "Yes Shizune?"

"We have a new mission request from the Land of the Waves. Several villages have been raided, and they want our help to put an end to it... And that form is upside down, your not fooling anyone."

Tsunade quickly flipped the form around, not even trying to correct Shizune... she really was working, honest! "Let me see the report." She took the folder from Shizune. "Lets see... villages looted of their riches, all resistance taken out... Whats this? A strange ship...with a black sail?!" Her eyes narrowed.

(Sigh, another break)

Captain jack's head came up. "Alright lads, normal routine, take all the valuables and the rum." He looked over as a crewman whispered something into his ear. "What do you mean 'they don't have rum here'? How can somewhere be civilized with out good, old-fashioned, mind-corrupting rum? Ah, well. Take whatever water they call alcoholic and lets hope I don't get a mutiny on my hands..." He walked to the bow of the ship, his classic sway more evident with the lack of rum. He stopped, his head whipping around. "Wait... quiet... I SAID QUIET! Do any of you hear that?"

The crew stopped and listened, hearing nothing. A few voiced this to the captain.

"Exactly! Its quiet, TOO quiet, as in absolutely quiet. A total silence, Which does not happen. And that which you do not hear, can only be made by one thing, which is quiet. Only one thing, that is so quiet is makes the world around it quiet, Savvy? And that that thing can only be..."

(...yeah)

"PIRATES!" Tsunade spat.

"Ninjas." Jack growled.

(last break)

Like I said, even I don't know how this came up. I'm thinking nothing but a stupid one-shot, but if you guys want to see it continue, then send a few idea my way and I'll maybe try them out.

It was also inspired by the age old question question of Ninja V Pirates... cough Pirates cough


	2. Chapter 2

So... yeah... I was inspired to do another little thing in this story... Its very short, but oh well.

$&$#

The bloody ninjas were attacking, and he was thirsty. "Keep it up mates! Show 'em who's king of the sea!" Jack staggered across his ship, not even flinching when a crew member stood up behind him and fired a pistol at a ninja. He pulled out his sword and parried a few sword strikes until another pirate stabbed that ninja from behind. "They buggers just keep comin'! How many Ninja can there be? Like they never end."

He wondered down into the hull looking around to make sure no one was watching, he pulled a key from around his neck and opened a door, the sounds of battle muffled. "Ah, the last one." He pulled a bottle from the wall and started to drink. "I hope we find more rum soon..."

$&$#

These damn pirates where a lot more trouble then they where worth. They even needed to call in reinforcements from the sand village! They where crafty, much smarter then most pirates, and they fought dirtier then most too. And that damn monkey seemed to be immortal! She had put three shurikins in its body PERSONALY and it STILL wouldn't do down! She turned to the Suna Ninjas and nearly choked. "I didn't expect YOU to be sent! This battle will be over in no time!"

$&$#

Jack slumped out of the hold onto the deck, just in time to see what looked like a giant puppet attack several of his crew, and a blond girl send some of his men off the side with a gust of wind from a giant fan. He paused and sniffed the air. Turning around he _nearly_, but didn't!, jumped as he came face to... hair with a redhead with a strange tattoo on his forehead and a giant... jar on his back. "Didja get that tattoo when you where drunk mate? I have a few of those m'self." He sniffed the air again and looked at the jar. "You have a jar of dirt too!" He hugged his own jar closer, he kept it with him always. Leaning back and raising a brow Jack almost whispered, lest HE heard. "Are you running from Davy Jones too?"

$&$#

Well I wrote this at 3AM so... that actually sums it up pretty well.


End file.
